In Secret
by a writer's puppet
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey are dating, but they've decided to keep it a secret. Too bad the rest of the Bellas refuse to let that happen.


_Hi there! This is from a prompt sent into me at Tumblr! It's based on FRIENDS, when they all find out about Chandler and Monica. Now, I've never actually_ seen _FRIENDS myself, so I had to look up a video for this prompt. Hopefully I did it justice! I fused together Ross and Phoebe's reactions because I felt that it would make more sense. Thank you, hope you're all having a great day!_

 _Please, please, please, if you can, leave a review! Make my day :-)_

* * *

"Good morning babe." Aubrey felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and she smiled contentedly as she leaned back into the embrace of her girlfriend. She flipped the pancake she was cooking before turning around to place a chaste kiss to Stacie's lips.

"G'morning." she mumbled against the other girls' lips. "You're up early."

"Only because I knew you'd already be awake!" Stacie replied brightly, shooting Aubrey a killer smile that made the blonde's heart beat faster. Her smile grew and the tall brunette took a seat at the kitchen island, watching her girlfriend fondly.

The two of them had started dating a couple months prior, but had been keeping it a secret from the other Bellas. It hadn't been easy, especially since they all lived together - but it was worth it. Their moments alone were filled with love and affection, and although it wasn't something they necessarily _wanted_ to keep from the other girls, it was nice being able to have it be 'their' thing.

The way it had started had been quite funny, actually. Stacie, ever the secret genius, had been in the same political science class as Aubrey, who was an aspiring lawyer. The class was meant for senior students only, but Stacie had aced her placement tests and entered political science at a senior level. The blonde had been absolutely shocked to see the sexual girl sitting a couple rows behind her, and the day after she realised they were in the same class, had sat next to the tall brunette.

After this revelation, they made it a point to get coffee with each other before classes, and study together in the library afterwards. Stacie had began asking her about her life, and before she knew it, Aubrey had revealed almost her entire life to the other girl - something she had never done before, except to Chloe.

The brunette just _got_ her. She was patient and loving, and Aubrey felt herself fall fast and hard for her. The two skipped around their feelings, even past Aubrey's graduation, until Stacie learned that she would be staying for graduate school. The second she learned that, she cornered Aubrey and revealed her feelings, refusing to budge until the blonde admitted that she felt the same way. Then, they had kissed, and it had been the best kiss either of them had ever partook in.

From that moment, they had been dating, and they were both happier than they had ever been. Stacie, who always had the facade of a girl who only chased after sex was one of the most intelligent girls Aubrey had ever met. And the uptight front of the blonde was really just a shield for her soft personality, Stacie had found out; something she had adored.

The ICCAs were quickly approaching, and Aubrey had been more stressed than ever. Between all of her classes and helping Beca and Chloe lead the Bellas, she had told Stacie that revealing their relationship to the Bellas would only add more stress, but promised that they would tell the rest of them when they won.

When, not if.

Stacie, ever the big supporter, agreed and had hugged Aubrey tightly as the other girl shook with the stress.

So yes, Stacie stared lovingly at her girlfriend who was currently cooking breakfast for all of the girls in the house.

"Good morning, nerds." a voice cut through the silence, and they both turned to look at who had entered. Beca stood in the doorway, smiling at them, a glint in her eye.

"Morning, Becs!" Stacie chirped, turning back to look at her girlfriend.

"Aubrey, ever the lifesaver." Beca said, filling a huge mug to the brim with coffee. "Thanks." she said appreciatively.

Aubrey hummed in response. After last year's ICCA win, the two girls had gotten along swimmingly. They had dropped their hostility and realised that they actually had a lot in common, and quickly became good friends. Aubrey helped Beca realise that she wasn't in love with Jesse like she thought she was, but instead had a massive toner for their best friend, Chloe.

Chloe had been ecstatic, of course, when Beca told her that she had feelings for her. The two had been dating since graduation, and Beca's life had considerably brightened since then. She had started going to class, enlisting Aubrey for help with organising her notes, and quickly became a 'more As than Bs' student.

Considering how close the two were now, it wasn't a surprise that Beca knew about the two. They hadn't told her, of course. She had just figured it out.

"Lost in space, Stacie?" she asked, smirking as she sipped her coffee. This knocked Stacie out of her stupor, still staring at the blonde flip pancakes and carefully place them on a plate next to her.

"What?" she asked, flustered. This only made Beca's smirk deepen.

"Oh, nothing."

And the conversation was dropped. Stacie tried to avert her eyes from the blonde, and breathed a small sigh of relief when the rest of the Bellas could be heard clambering down the stairs.

Crisis averted. At least, for now.

A few months later, Aubrey was starting to feel the effects of keeping their relationship a secret. They had been sneaking around for so long, and although it had been her idea to keep their relationship a secret in the first place, she didn't want to relinquish their secrecy.

"How about we go on a trip this weekend?" Stacie suggested one night as they were cuddled up in Aubrey's room, watching Netflix. Aubrey pressed pause and turned to look at her girlfriend.

"All weekend?" she asked, excitement already clear in her voice.

"All weekend." Stacie confirmed, a small smile forming on her lips. "A weekend full of us...just us...naked."

Aubrey grinned and pecked the other girl's lips. "Sounds good to me."

Stacie lit up instantly. "I can say I'm going to visit my parents this weekend, and you can say you have some law internship meeting to go to!"

The blonde nodded, ecstatic. "Sounds like a date, babe." she said, snuggling closer to the tall brunette. She pressed play on their show, and the two watched _Criminal Minds_ all night, their minds on the weekend.

"Hey Cap! How was your trip?" Amy asked. Stacie and Aubrey had arrived back home, staggering their arrival times so it wasn't too obvious, after a long and extremely needed weekend alone. Everyone else in the house was currently at class or out shopping, leaving only Amy and Aubrey in the house.

"It was nice, thank you." Aubrey replied. "Lots of law students like me, all with the same deathly look in their eyes. It was actually pretty reassuring, seeing that I'm not the only one pretty much dying through this course."

She was surprised at how easy it was for her to lie, and she felt kind of bad about it. But she followed through.

"See anything cool?" the other blonde asked. Aubrey thought for a couple seconds, and a truth popped up in her head. Happy that she could say something that wasn't a lie, she said, "Oh yeah! We saw Blake Shelton at the hotel. It was pretty random, actually! He was just going up the elevator."

" _We_?" Amy asked, a quizzical expression on her face. Aubrey felt her cheeks flush, and turned away from the Aussie, pretending to busy herself in the kitchen.

"Yeah, me and some other law students that I met. We were all staying in the same hotel and got back at around the same time."

Amy _oooh_ ed in response, and Aubrey sighed in relief that the other girl had bought it. A ringing phone distracted the two. It came from Aubrey's phone, but Amy answered it anyway, never really having a sense of personal space or belonging.

"Hello? Hi, yes! Oh, really? Okay. Thank you! You too." Aubrey heard the other girl say. She raised an eyebrow, as Amy hung up, clearly asking for an explanation.

"Apparently you left some shorts at the hotel you were staying at, Cap." Amy's eyes narrowed. "But you never wear shorts, except if you're exercising. So why were there shorts?"

Aubrey fumbled for a response, knowing full well that they were Stacie's shorts. "I, uh..."

The Aussie's eyes widened. " _WAIT_!" Aubrey looked at her nervously, prepared to defend herself.

"No freaking way! Our blonde dictator finally got _laid_!?"

"No, Amy, what the hell! It was probably a previous tenant's, I only went on one side of the room the whole time!"

Amy narrowed her eyes at the other blonde, wondering if she should just take that for an answer. She humphed and tossed Aubrey her phone.

"I don't believe you, but for the sake of our friendship I'll choose not to interrogate you right now."

Aubrey smiled weakly. "Thanks, Ames."

Later that day, the Bellas were gathered in the living room for their traditional movie night. As Chloe chose which movie to play, Stacie distracted her desire to sit next to Aubrey and cuddle by talking to the rest of the girls.

Amy was sat in one of the recliners, idly listening to conversation as it happened. Across from her on the long sofa sat Aubrey, Jessica, and Ashley.

"So, how was your trip?" Beca asked Stacie from her seat on the floor, simultaneously watching Chloe adoringly.

"It was really cool! My brother was visiting too, but he was staying at a hotel for some reason. And when we went to pick him up, we saw Blake Shelton! Isn't that crazy?"

Aubrey immediately tensed and snuck a look over at Amy, who hadn't moved from her stupor. She remained tense, praying that Stacie wouldn't say anything more revealing.

"Ugh, but I left my favourite pair of shorts at the hotel when I was getting ready. Such a bummer, I'm never going to find a pair that nice ever again."

And it was in that moment that Aubrey's eye started twitching, whilst Amy's eyes immediately widened comically.

"OH MY GO-" Aubrey quickly slapped her hand over the Aussie's mouth, dragging her out of her seat.

"OH, MY GOD. OH MY GOD." Amy screamed through the taller blonde's fingers, who was pushing her out of the room and into her room. Stacie had quickly followed, the rest of the Bellas looking puzzled. They shut the door behind them and Aubrey practically threw Amy onto the bed.

"YOU TWO!?" Amy shouted.

"Shhhh!" Aubrey scolded, moving to cover Amy's mouth again. The blonde swatted Aubrey's hands away, her face obviously in shock.

"Since _when_!?"

"For 6 months now..." Stacie replied sheepishly, knowing their disguise was over.

" _SIX MON-"_ Amy began to scream, but was quickly silenced by Aubrey covering her face with a pillow.

" _Stop_! You _cannot_ tell anyone, and I _mean_ it, Amy!"

The Australian stilled her movements and nodded slowly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I promise." she outstretched her hand and Aubrey shook it, relief flooding her body.

"Thank you, Amy. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Amy nodded, still shocked, and made her way out of the room.

Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other and giggled. Sure, they had been found out, but they trusted Amy. They gave each other a quick kiss before exiting the room together to enjoy their movie night.

Two weeks later, Amy still hadn't told anyone, which the couple was both pleasantly surprised and grateful for. They went along their merry way, happy together, and also having date nights as often as they could.

Most times, they would just sit in Aubrey's room and 'study'. Any alone time was cherished and Amy had even begun covering for them in desperate situations.

One day, while Stacie was out shopping with the Bellas sans Beca, Aubrey was sat in her room. She was bored, and the words she was trying to study were practically flying off the page. She sighed and contemplated calling her girlfriend.

As if her mind had been read, the house phone began ringing. Why they had a house phone, she still didn't know. According to Chloe, it was the most convenient way of contacting each other, and so they all called the house phone when they needed to reach someone.

Aubrey picked up the phone at the same time Beca had at the same time, unbeknownst to her.

"Hello?" Aubrey said into the phone. Beca, hearing Aubrey greet the other person, decided to stay silent to see if the call was for her.

"Hey pretty face," came Stacie's voice through the phone. Aubrey immediately felt herself smile.

"Hey, Stace! How's the shopping going?"

"It's going great! I just miss you." the brunette admitted, and Aubrey giggled. Beca's face morphed into one of shock hearing the captain giggle, something she definitely didn't do around the rest of the Bellas.

"I miss you too! Ugh, I'm trying to study and my mind is going everywhere but the words on the page."

"Do you wanna hang out later tonight?"

"I can't, I'm helping Beca with her psychology homework tonight." Aubrey replied, the disappointment evident in her voice.

"Dang. Well, maybe next time!" Stacie said brightly.

"Or...you know what? I'll just tell Beca I have to do laundry for a couple hours."

"Laundry, huh?"

Aubrey could practically hear the smirk through Stacie's words.

"Is that my new nickname?"

Beca almost dropped the phone at this, and although every muscle was telling her to hang up her phone, she kept listening.

"Oh, babe, you know what your nickname is, Miss Skillful Fin-" Beca yelped and slammed the phone back onto its place, not needing to hear her blonde captain say those words. She held her palm against her temple, trying to will the words away from her head. She walked away from the phone.

"I need a drink." she muttered.

A few days later, Beca and Chloe were returning from their date night. Hand in hand, they walked home, talking quietly and giggling. As they made their way up the driveway, they saw a light flicker on in the house and they looked up simultaneously.

"Oh hey, there's Stacie and Aubrey!" Chloe said brightly. She waved her arm up at the window, hoping they would see her.

"Stacie! Aubrey! Hey!"

Her grin was quickly erased when she saw Stacie pull Aubrey's shirt off, her eyes widening.

"Oh, my God." Beca cursed under her breath, knowing this did not bode well for the couple, averting her eyes when she saw them begin to make out.

Chloe began screaming. Despite it being almost pitch black outside, knowing that it would draw attention to themselves, she screamed.

" _Oh my GOD!_ Stacie and Aubrey! Stacie and Aubrey! _BECA!_ " Chloe clung to her girlfriend's sweater, pointing up at the window, despite Beca having just as clear a view as the redheads.

"OH MY GOD, STACIE, THAT'S MY _BEST FRIEND_!"

"Oh, no." Beca muttered, her girlfriend storming to the front of the house. She watched as she flung the front door open, quickly following in pursuit. Chloe stormed up the stairs, ignoring the quizzical looks of the other Bellas, Beca close behind her.

"STACIE!" Chloe knocked on the door once. She flung open the door, only to find that it was locked with a latch. "STACIE, I SAW YOU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

She watched as Stacie flung herself away from Aubrey, the latter quickly pulling her shirt back on.

"Well, babe, it's been a good run." Stacie pressed a chaste kiss to Aubrey's lips, who was grinning.

"What are you doing?" she asked, amused. She watched as her tall girlfriend attempt to open the window, groaning when she realised she was much too tall to escape through it.

"Running." Stacie said simply. Aubrey rolled her eyes, something she had adopted from Beca, and gently pulled Stacie close.

"Don't worry, baby, it's just Chloe."

"She's a _redhead_! She's gonna tear me apart." Stacie protested, following Aubrey to the door anyway. By then, they had amassed quite the crowd. The Bellas all stood in the hallway, curious to see what had been happening.

"Aubrey, what the-" Chloe began, but was shooed away from the door by the blonde, who unlocked the door to let her in. The redhead immediately started walking towards Stacie, who ran around the couch and behind Aubrey, using the blonde as a shield.

"Chloe, _stop_!" Aubrey shouted. The rest of the Bellas clambered into the room.

"Stacie, I thought we were friends! What are you doing!?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe," Stacie said calmly. "I know this looks bad. But Aubrey and I aren't messing around!"

Chloe didn't look reassured; instead she just raised an eyebrow at the tall brunette.

"I love her." Stacie declared, and the Bellas all looked at each other with wide eyes. "And I would never purposely hurt her, and you _know_ that, Chloe!"

Aubrey quickly nodded. "I feel the same way. I love her, Chlo. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

Chloe's glare quickly melted into one of adoration, and she pulled the two into a big hug.

"Aw, I love you guys!"

"Wow... what a big reveal!" Amy said from her position at the door, not even bothering to hide the amount of fake surprise in her voice. Chloe turned to the blonde, who instantly cowered behind Beca.

"Did you two know about this!?" and the redhead's smile was replaced with a steely glare.

"I mean, yes..." Beca said slowly, her eyes filled with fear at her girlfriend.

"Why would you keep something like this from me!?" Chloe asked, jutting her lower lip out in hurt.

"Babe, I was worried about how you'd react! I knew you have a big heart, and I know that you'd want to protect Aubrey. But I know that Aubrey can fend for herself! You know her, she's a badass!"

Aubrey gave Beca a kind smile at this, and Chloe's lip began quivering.

"Babe, c'mon..." Beca began, but was interrupted.

"You were worried about me?"

The short brunette nodded softly, and Chloe rushed forward to hug her.

"That's so _sweet_!"

She opened the embrace to allow the rest of the Bellas to join her, and Aubrey found a small space to give Stacie a peck on the cheek as the rest of the girls wrapped their arms around each other. They were finally out to their family, and they couldn't feel better about it.


End file.
